


Go Another Round

by dirtyclaws



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends, League of Legends - K/DA - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: evelynn and ahri are just about determined to kill kai'sa huh





	Go Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> alright so I'm gonna be straight up. I've never written actual smut before, and I ave a long way to go. but I wanted to put this out there because 1. practice makes perfect 2. its a fanfic site its not like im making money off of it and 3. I really want to be able to look back on it someday when I'm better at writing sex. I'm kinda embarrassed abt posting it but see points one through three

It was a quiet day in the K/DA house. Honestly, a large part of that was Akali being gone, visiting her uncle. The youngest member was an unstoppable ball of energy, and the driving force behind most of their misadventures. But Ahri was gone for the day as well, on a photoshoot for her makeup line.

With half of their members out of the house, Kai’sa was taking a quiet day to just do… nothing. Nothing but sit in her shorts and loose shirt, sipping her tea and daydreaming as she stared out of the window..

And it was going very well, until Evelynn slid into the seat across from her, golden eyes gleaming like a predator.

Eve leaned across the table, nails capturing Kai’s chin. The demon’s gaze hid nothing, want written out in it. “We have an empty house to ourselves, Bokkie.”

Kai’sa jumped, pulling out of her fingers with a yelp. “I can’t, sorry! I, uh, have…” Her voice trailed off as she realized she had utterly no excuse, eyes darting from side to side.

Evelynn frowned. “What is it, darling? Is everything okay?” The genuine concern in her eyes melted Kai’sa a bit, before her embarrassment caught up with her.

“No- you don’t-” Kai’sa groaned, putting her head down on the table. She could feel her face burning bright red. She heard Evelynn chuckle across from her, then her nails tapping on the table.

“Out with it, Bokkie. I rarely see you blush to the tips of your ears.” Kai’sa lifted her head up to rest it on her forearms, pleading look on her face. Evelynn arched an eyebrow, fixing Kai in place with a hard stare. Goddammit. Kai’sa could feel herself crumbling under that look, all the embarrassment and Evelynn’s dominating presence going straight between her legs.

She could feel her blush worsening, but Evelynn wouldn’t let her look away. So instead, she stuttered through it. “Ahri- she, um, she said she doesn’t want me to cum, until she gives me permission, you know, and-” 

Evelynn laughed, cutting Kai’sa off and finally letting her look down. “Is that so? How long, dear?”

Kai bit her lip, refusing to meet Eve’s gaze. “Only about three days or so.”

Evelynn hummed, placing her chin on her hand, smirk creeping its way onto her face. Kai’sa groaned again. She hated that smirk. That smirk meant that Eve was planning.

“Let’s go sit on the couch, Bokkie.” Evelynn’s tone was utterly devious, and as always left no room for argument. 

They curled up on the couch, Eve’s arm looped around her waist, her other hand cupping Kai’s cheek. This close to her, the dancer can smell Evelynn’s perfume, the soft scents of lilac and musk floating off of her. She runs a thumb over Kai’sa’s lip, looking at her seriously. “Do you remember what to say in case you need to stop?” 

Kai’sa nodded and Evelynn leaned in, gently kissing her for a few seconds before leaning back, spreading her legs and patting the area between them. Kai scooted over, and Evelynn uses the arm around her to pull her close, planting small kisses on her neck. Evelynn’s lips are warm and soft against her neck, and everywhere they touch sended out ripples of pleasure. Evelynn’s other hand worked up Kai’s tank top, teasing one of her nipples. Kai’sa whined, leaning into Eve’s chest and pushing against her, and Eve’s next kiss had a hint of fangs. “Patience, doe.” Kai’sa stills obediently, letting Evelynn kiss down her shoulder before sliding her shorts off.

Evelynn cupped the front of Kai’sa’s underwear with one hand, her other hand tracing lightly over the inside of her thighs. First one side, from her knee to her core, ever so slowly. Then the other side, just a little harder than the first. Kai’sa softly moans, trying not to buck up and grind against her hand. Evelynn’s nails leave goosebumps and light, soft pink scratches against Kai’sa’s pale skin. The marks won’t last more than a day but with Ahri’s prior teasing, every single thing feels amplified by tenfold, and her legs twitch towards Evelynn’s hands with each stroke.

Kai’sa could feel Evelynn laugh behind her, the rumble in her chest tickling between Kai’s shoulder blades. One hand stays cupped against her sex while the other moves up, pulling Evelynn’s phone from her pocket. She held the phone in front of Kai, letting her watch the screen. “I think we should call Ahri and ask her nicely if you can come.”

Kai’sa squeaked, squirming against Eve’s hand. “Or we could not!” But it was too late. Evelynn already had Ahri’s number dialed, putting it on speaker phone. She slowly started stroking the outside of Kai’s underwear, running up to her clit and circling before tracing back down. Kai’sa dug her nails into Eve’s arm, taking deep breaths to try to calm down.

After a few rings, Ahri’s bubbly voice popped over the phone. “Hey, what’s up? You caught me at a good time, we’re on break.”

“Kai’sa has something to ask,” Evelynn purred, tilting the phone up to Kai’s mouth. The dancer fought harder to keep her voice calm, but it still came out breathless and indignant. 

“It’s not my-” Evelynn’s hand slipped into her underwear, stroking harder, and her sentence ended in another squeak. Her legs shook harder, the pleasure nearly painful in its intensity. Kai’sa’s battle to keep her breath even was lost as she hunched over Evelynn’s hand, bracing herself on the demon’s arm.

Evelynn laughed, pulling the phone back to her mouth. “She wants to know if she can cum, darling.” The embarrassment shot straight to Kai’s arousal, and she couldn’t stop the muffled moan.

Over the phone, Ahri sighed. “What are you doing to my girlfriend, Eve?”

“She’s mine too, darling.” Evelynn’s fingers went directly to her clit, circling, and Kai’sa couldn’t hold back her loud moan.

Another sigh. “Yes, I know. Regardless, no, she can’t. I’m saving that for until she earns it. Beside that, though…” Ahri’s voice turned nearly malicious. “You can do whatever you want.”

Kai’sa whined through gritted teeth, panting. “Ahri, please.” 

“Oh! You can speak!” Ahri’s voice was sweeter than sugar, and dripping in venom. “No, Bokkie. Now, I have to get back to this shoot. Bye-bye!” Evelynn’s phone beeped and she tossed it to the side, splaying her now free hand on Kai’sa’s middle. It forced the dancer to sit up and lean back against Eve’s chest, shaking and trying to stop the now constant noises spilling from her mouth.

It took barely a minute before Kai’sa was bucking up against her hand despite herself, gasping. “Please- Eve, I’m going to cum.”

Evelynn hummed and her fingers slowed, but didn’t stop completely. She was slowly building up now, but still building. “That would be unfortunate, dear. And terribly disappointing for Ahri.” The hand on her middle curled, Evelynn’s nails digging into her skin. “Beg me to stop.”

Kai’sa forced herself to still against Evelynn’s hand. Evelynn was terrible, completely and utterly, and yet, Kai’sa hung onto her every word. Part of her wanted nothing more than to come, but another, stronger part wanted to please Ahri and Eve. To do whatever they wanted, and earn their approval. She took a ragged breath. “Please, Evelynn, stop.”

Evelynn’s hand kept going. “More, dear.”

“Please, Eve! Please, I don’t want to disappoint you or Ahri, I-” Kai’sa was nearly in tears, shaking. She was so close, and it was a desperate fight with her body to keep herself still. “I want to be good for you.”

Finally, Eve’s hand let up, and she wrapped both her arms around Kai’sa in a hug while Kai panted, trying to catch her breath again. Evelynn moved her clean hand to the dancer’s cheek, gently kissing her jawline. “You did so well, my little doe, you’re absolutely perfect.” Kai’sa leaned back against her, deflating. Evelynn stayed there, stroking her hair for several minutes until Kai’sa’s breathing evened out.

Evelynn extracted herself briefly to head to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water that Kai’sa drank gratefully. When she was done Evelynn offered her hand. “A shower might be nice, hmm?”

Kai’sa nodded and took her hand, letting Eve lead her to the shower. Evelynn helped her undress and get into the shower before joining, rubbing the back of Kai’sa’s shoulders. Kai’sa snorted suddenly, giggling as the last twenty minutes caught up with her. “You can be so mean sometimes.”

Evelynn grinned crookedly. “That isn’t quite a complaint.”

“No, it isn’t. And you make up for it.” Kai’sa turned and kissed the tip of Eve’s nose. “You and Ahri ganging up is not fair at all.”

Her crooked grin grew. “And I haven’t even told Akali yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a discord server, if you like it then you should definitely write your own better version!!


End file.
